Total Drama: Death Sentence
by Meemerdd
Summary: Chris McLean is reviving the believed dead tv series, Total Drama. While the old cast may be 'too old' that doesn't mean you won't see bits of them, or there personalities on this brand-new twist. But, the question everyone is asking is, why is it called Death Sentence? You'll soon find out when the season officually airs. *OC submissions open!*
1. Chapter 1

"Hello viewing world! It's me Chris McLean." With those words he flashed his golden shinning smile. "I know you all think your viewing pleasure is gone because the old campers are more, grown-up, think again. I'm happy to announce that we are taking applicants once more for Total Drama Death Sentence, and the chance to win three million dollars! If you think you can take the heat, and want this epic chance for fame and fortune, please send in your audition tapes **now!** Oh yeah, and I forgot, we're taking in twenty four campers this time around, lots of differences and such!"

**A/N: This a submit your OC story, the form is bellow. I need lots of different kinds of characters, so feel free to submit multiple, especially the more, plotting villain like characters. The more detail you put into your form, the more likely your character will be chosen, ALSO I have a OC of my own I will introduce, so, only 23 characters are being excepted in. There will be a challenge chapter, and an elimination chapter, so you can vote, as if you where one of your characters. (In other words, try to make it realistic please!)**

Name:

Age: (16-18)

Gender:

Appearance-

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Body:

Usually Stereo-typed As: (if someone would stereo-type the characters appearance in a couple words, what would it usually be?)

Other: (jewelry, piercings, scars, tattoos, etc.)

Clothes-

Casual:

Casual 2: (another outfit they might possibly be seen in?)

Pjs:

Swimsuit:

Personality-

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Hobbies:

Secrets:

Usual Personality Stereo-type:

Relationships-

Sexuality:

Pairing? (Do you specifically want a pairing for your character?)

Usual Boyfriend/girlfriend Personality: (may or may not be used for pairing.)

Usual Friends:

Usual Enemies:

Other-  
Fun Fact:

History:

Reaction to being off first:

Reaction to a later voting off:

Reaction to second place:

Reaction to winning:

Audition Tape:

* * *

Name: Elliot Ivory

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance-

Hair: She has thick pure black hair that falls all the way to her waist in waves. It's thick enough to cover both her little ears all the time, and her left eye. When her hair is wet mind you, her little ears can be seen, at least, the edges of them can be.

Eyes: Her eyes are very large and round in comparison to most people's eyes, a lot like an anime characters, an there ice blue, seeming to have a scary glow to them. She uses black make-up, making her eyes look smaller, and she has these filled in black triangles under her eyes that go down her cheeks to make her eyes look even smaller, more normal looking. Maybe she will, someday show her big adorable eyes the way they are.

Skin: Her skin is flawless, but it's extremely pale, almost like porcelain, an it's pretty close to pure white, or as close as humanly possible

Body: She is really thin and pretty tall, compared to most other girls. Though her curves aren't really noticeable, she's kind of flat too.

Usually Stereo-typed As: She's usually stereo-typed as Goth, or emo, or sometimes even both. Occasionally people even think she's punk. But, she is most known for being the sarcastic deliquent and prankster.

Other: She has a silver piercing in her upper left ear, it's usually hidden by her hair unless her hairs wet. She has a jagged scar on the back of her right shoulder as well, and uses black lipstick on her thin little lips.

Clothes-

Casual: She wears a dark grey on shoulder tank top; the strap is on her right shoulder. That goes down to her dark washed jean shorts with a few tears in them. She has black converse boots that go up to her knees and black fingerless gloves up to her elbows.

Casual 2: She has a crop top black netting shirt underneath her crop top pale purple shirt. She has black skinny jeans with tears in them in the front, with ordinary purple converse.

Pjs: She wears a really large black tee shirt that hangs off her left shoulder and over kind of surprising little night shorts. There a hot pink color with little bunnies on it, and he's bare foot.

Swimsuit: She has a pretty ordinary looking black bikini, with the straps X-d in back.

Personality-

Personality: She is very ADD, she gets bored and impatient quite quickly. She's very sarcastic, and likes to play pranks on people for a good laugh. She likes to do things spur of the moment, randomly with no reasoning behind it when she gets bored, that usually means nothing. She's a bit of an experienced acrobat and thief, and is likely to be found stealing from other campers. Though she has a sweeter side, she has a little black book full o her hand written poetry she doesn't let anyone see.

Likes: Snakes, spiders, wild animals, pranks and trying brand-new things. Fluffy animals, specifically bunnies though he would want anyone to know that. She likes cute things too, and even the color pink, of course there's poetry and puppies too.

Dislikes: She dislikes most other females, bossy people, snoopy people and sometimes just people in general. She dislikes snow, rich people, and girly girls, especially the ones who try to make her over.

Fears: She's afraid of losing her make-up and showing everyone how adorable she actually is, she doesn't just want friends because of that fact, she wants people who like her. She's also extremely afraid of statues.

Hobbies: Acrobatics, pranks and poetry, trying new thing and scaring people half to death, and unicorn drawing.

Secrets: She's like a little six year old girl sometimes inside; she loves everything cute and the color pink, though she is still a little prankster. Without her make-up she appears doll-like, with her big eyes. She also has a secret adoration for love stories, and wants to, someday, be invited to a party of some sort.

Usual Personality Stereo-type: Sarcastic, mentally insane, rude, spur of the moment and ADD is what people tend to think about her.

Relationships-

Sexuality: She's straight, but, that might change.

Pairing? Yes, I do.

Usual Boyfriend/girlfriend Personality: I'm hoping to have her opposite, like a fun-loving good mooded party boy kind of guy, or maybe a goody-two-shoes of some sort. Anybody in a constant good mood, who's probably a little less, crazy then she is. Or some sort of person a lot like her.

Usual Friends: Most of her friends are male, the kind that can easily take a joke, and don't mind her being totally random. She prefurres for the most part to just be thought of as a human, and not a girl specifically. On occasion, she likes scardy cats she can easily make scream.

Usual Enemies: Lots of people become her 'enemies', she has more enemies then she has friends for the most part. Anyone who tries to boss her around, anyone who goes searching through her stuff, or just anyone she finds the least bit annoying.

Other-

Fun Fact: She is, in fact, able to comfort someone if they really need it.

History: Elliot was sadly abandoned by her parents when she was only four, she doesn't weather the two gypsies are dead or alive now, and pretends she doesn't care. She's been living at the orphanage ever sense, un-adopted, mostly because the other children where always sleeking about how she was a trouble maker to anyone they heard wanted to. True, she was adorable beyond belief and got almost anything she wanted with her giant puppy dog eyes, but, she was also a thief, and a snotty little prankster who got on all the other kids nerves, and still does, but she's made her eyes look smaller, so she doesn't get teased about them anymore.

She's been taken by the cops more times then she wishes to admit, do to being caught on occasion. She has repeatedly been in the police department building, in hand cuffs, behind bars, waiting for her court date because no one was willing to pay bail for her. She has also done what many people are afraid to do, after one police officer said those words, "everything you say can and will be used against you." She didn't shut up after that point, until he pointed out that it could be used as an insanity plea, and she could be sent to a juvanile insane assillum. She's had her multible visits to juvi, but most of the stays where short, after all, how could anyone lock up someone so sweet? She didn't act sweet, but, on court dates she removed the make-up and dressed the part, that always effects jurry members, and so does the sweet little six year old voice...

Audition Tape:  
There camera has a very, fuzzy look at first, before it reveals the pale girl sitting on a beaten up bottom bunk of a bunk bed, there where kids running and screaming after each other, and a couple little six year olds playing, obviously to the dislike of Elliot, with her hair, and bows. Her head twisted slightly to the side, "is this thing on? Yeah, I think it's on. So hey Total Drama! And of course you, Chris Mclean!" She was trying a cheerful optimistic voice with smile, before she frowned. "Let's cut to the chase, I want on the show, out of this orphanage, please! I don't want to go listing off a bunch of stuff, but, I seem to cause enough drama in my wake here, I think I would be good for TV ratings, you guys want those right? I thought so, oh, and winning the three million will get me out of this dump, so, pick me!"


	2. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I was almost done with most of the first chapter, (minus the three characters I still needs arrivals of course.) Then the computer froze, and the entire file was deleted. *sigh* I guess while I'm re-writing everything, I'll post this update on the characters. XD Oh, and sorry about Darcy, I needed one of those characters. ;P**

**girls-**  
1. Elliot Ivory (the delinquent prankster) meemerdd  
2. Mudzie Ray-Johnson (the brittish rock wannabe) GiraffeStripes  
3. Terra Blackwell (the tough tomboy) Luna543  
4. Malorie Hail (the bulletproof girl) potterpalgirl123  
5. Annalise (Anna) Harper (the shy sweetheart) SilentScreaming1944  
6. Erin Sanchez (the emoionless scientist) LuckyLaptops  
7. Deborah Bartley (the workaholic Barista) NerdyBarista  
8. Tonya Jane "TJ" Peterson (the country bumpkin) NerdyBarista  
9. Darcy Belle (the ditzy blonde) meemerdd  
10. Cosette Javert (the broadway starlet) smiles1998  
11. Diana Gallo (the amazonian) Goddess of Macbre  
12. Open!

**boys-**  
1. Timur Larmus (power-hungry) bunnies43  
2. Zane Dempsey (the strategist) Knifez R Us  
3. Daniel Kent (the well-minded fighter)  
4. Sirius Lynx Fallon (the almost nocternal gamer) Tofu Baby  
5. Benjamin Tickerling (the playfully knowing detective) Tofu Baby  
6. Vincent "Vince" Stumboe (the hocky jock) NerdyBarista  
7. Jerome Micheals (the breakdancing prince) NerdyBarista  
8. Daunte Samuels (bad boy) smiles1998  
9. Jamie Guerrero (the aspiring author) Jamie am I  
10. Open!  
11. Open!  
12. Open!


End file.
